Infant formula refers to modified milk products or milk substitutes for feeding infants in place of breast feeding. The nutritional composition is adjusted to approximate that of breast milk, and is controlled by legal standards. Special formula preparations are available for premature babies and those of very low birth weight. For infants intolerant to cow's milk, there are special formula preparations based on soy or other products. For those with genetic diseases, a range of special formulae are available.
Because of the critical role infant formula feedings play in infant health and development, as well as the implications that feeding errors can have on infant safety, careful managing and tracking of infant formula products should be ensured. Inventory control is also desirable. In particular, when feeding an infant with an infant formula product, it should be ensured that the right formula product is fed to the infant. This entails ensuring that the infant is not fed an expired product, is fed a formula in accordance with a prescribed composition, and that the formula product is not a counterfeit.
There is therefore a need for an improved system and method for tracking and managing infant formula.